Thridan
Thridan is a female Griffin who belongs to Wonder, and is her current Fursona. Appearance She has two different forms -- feral and anthro. Her appearance changes slightly across these, but her personality is pretty much the same. When talking about her school, projects or clothes, assume it is referring to her anthro form. Thridan is mostly a medium reddish brown colour, fading to tan on her extremities, although the red is usually only visible in the light. In the shadows or inside, she appears to be nondescript brown. Her pelt is streaked and dappled with darker brown stripes, and her eyes are around the same colour. Thridan's paws, ears and tail-tip are a deep chocolate-brown, tipped with black; her chest and underside are creamy white, edged with dark brown. Her wings are about this colour as well, with the ventral side fading to light tan, and striped with black. She has a longish mane of sleek, dark red-brown hair with faint gold highlights. She wears a pair of steampunk-y goggles and either a blue striped or greyish lavender scarf. Recently, she decided to dye her mane with bright turquoise streaks, against the wishes of her family. In her anthropomorphic form, Thridan generally wears shirts with geometric patterns or ones she finds interesting. Black and white together are a particular preference, although she does wear a lot of blue. She tends to wear cut-off jean shorts a lot, except for in rare cold weather, when she trades them for a pair of typical blue or white jeans. She also likes to wear jackets, and can usually be seen in either a navy-blue or grey hoodie or a faded, old denim jacket with holes cut for her wings and a wolf stitched on the breast pocket. Thridan is currently searching for a Survey Corps jacket, but she hasn't found one in both a price range her parents would approve of and of a quality she'd be able to wear a lot yet. She also still wears her scarves, and owns a pair of glasses with no lenses which she rarely wears and is saving for some "important project", as she calls it. It's unclear what this "project" might be. She isn't particularly tall or imposing, with a compact, lean-ish, muscular frame that differs a lot from that of the other tall skinny, stilt-legged girls at school. Her legs aren't long per say, and are relatively short compared to her body size. She often wears hair bands wrapped around her tail and wrists like bracelets. She has choppy medium-length, red-brown hair streaked with aqua blue, which she either wears down or ties back in a messy ponytail/bun thing with chunks of hair hanging down and to the side of her face. Personality Thridan is generally pretty friendly, although she doesn't have that many close friends. Due to certain events in her past she's wary of anyone who openly tries to be her friend, and it usually takes her a while to warm up to you. Many of her current friendships were formed over shared interests. She's an okay artist, although she doesn't think so and usually sees herself as the second-best on a good day and a failure on a bad day. Her school elective is art, and she plays the violin as a second activity. Outwardly, she might seem crazy at first, prone to random obsessiveness and with a tendency to burst out laughing about random things, and to most people and those who aren't very close to her she's always like this. She's kind of socially awkward and has a confrontational "who are you?" attitude towards pretty much anyone who randomly says hi, leading to some people to label her a jerk. She doesn't mind -- she can also be kind of a jerk sometimes and is brutally honest and kind of blunt about her opinions. Thridan tries to outwardly be outgoing and cheerful and fun, and has a sharp wit and a good mind and sense of humour, always trying to inject fun into a situation. The only thing she can get a consistent good grade in is science, and she'd be better at academics if she didn't spend all of her time doodling, watching things or writing weird stuff on the computer. She likes to read and watch and fangirl over random TV shows. Although at first glance she's happy and insane and the like, Thridan has a hair-trigger temper that can be set off by the most seemingly random of things. Insulting her will usually provoke this response, as will mocking or threatening any of her friends or her personal honour. She can go from a cheerful fluffball to a screaming whirlwind of anger and rage in an instant and will in extreme cases even resort to physical violence if something really hit her hard. To put it simply, she's that girl who reads the encyclopedia for fun and can use it to beat your head in. She is also incredibly stubborn and determined and won't apologise for something that she did if she thinks it was the right thing to do or back down from whatever she thinks is right. Thridan has an odd aversion to being touched, especially to having her hair ruffled for some unknown reason. She won't tell you why. Call her whatever nickname you like, but the name "Three" will set her off like almost nothing else. Again, she won't tell you why. She also has some kind of grudge against people who abandon or leave their friends. Trivia *Her name is a re-spelling of the Welsh word for'' "electric", ''trydan *She scores as either an ENTP or ENFP, although she usually only shows the second type with close friends Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Avian Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Anthros Category:Fursonas Category:Griffin